


Stop Calling Me Yazzie Kun !

by Scruffy95



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abuse, Depression, Drug Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Self-Harm, Swearing, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scruffy95/pseuds/Scruffy95
Summary: Yaz is your ordinary, cynical, foul mouthed, angsty american teenager. Who just so happened to move to Japan to live with his two older brothers. Who just so happen to live next to Norichi and Sayori. Who just so happen to be members of The Doki Doki Literature Club. Who just so happen to always find a way to involve Yaz in their antics and drive him up the wall in the process.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The airport terminal was flooded with people. People coming, people going. There was a lone businessman rolling his luggage through the halls, on his way to a flight that would take him overseas for an important meeting. There was also a young family strolling through the halls. Chatting amongst themselves merrily. Behind them however, was a young man who seemed less than excited to be there. He seemed to be walking slowly as he made his way past the gates and into the main hub of the airport. People, people everywhere. People walking through security, people walking up escalators, people going to baggage claim, it was a mess. The young man sneered in disgust, why were there so many people here? Wasn't it supposed to be an off day or something? Why did it feel like it was Christmas, or some other important holiday?

The young man just shook his head and found an empty seat. He sat down and pulled out his phone, he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed his brothers weren't already here to greet him. Sure they were busy men, both of them being in the military, but still, the young man hadn't seen his two older brothers in what felt like ages. Their relationship was estranged….to put it lightly. David and Frank were his brothers, twin brothers actually. Frank was five minutes earlier, but David was six inches taller. They were overachievers, they excelled in sports, academics, social life. They were, essentially, the perfect sons, who could do no wrong in the eyes of their parents.

Drake sighed as he waited patiently for one of his brothers. Drake, also known as Yaz by pretty much everyone, was the black sheep of the family. He was physically gifted to excel in sports, but saw no reason to. He did well in school, not great, but he was a B average student. Where he seemed to struggle the most was being social. For one reason or another, Yaz always had trouble making and keeping friends. His parents said it was because of his constant pessimistic, sour outlook on life. Yaz thought it was because pretty much everyone around him were crazy and always in his business. In all reality though, Yaz just wasn't that nice to be around. His aura reeked on negativity and cynicism, he always seemed to attract to the worst kind of luck, but most of all, if someone tried to get close, he would normally shut them down and reject any kind of relationship, why Yaz did this to pretty much everyone, except his closest friends and relatives, was unknown.

Yaz scoffed as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and reached into his coat pocket for his lighter. He wouldn't normally smoke in an airport, but perhaps in his current bad mood, security wouldn't bother him. He stuck one of the cigarettes in his mouth, and after a few tries, got it lit. He inhaled deeply holding his breath for several moments, before exhaling deeply, the smoke leaving his lungs seemed to take a little bit of his stress with it. He felt a little better to be honest. He took another long drag and held his breath even longer this time. He let his lungs absorb the flavor before it became too much for him. He exhaled deeply again, trying to get his stress under control. As he thought about it more and more, he began to wonder why his parents really sent him to live with his brothers in Japan. Sure, they could've sent him to Tokyo to reconnect with his brothers, but that seemed too convenient. The fact he got into a fight at his old school in North Los Angeles also seemed like good reason to relocate, but why Japan? Why not Mater Dei or Capanos Valley? Why a school in a completely different country? Unless…Yaz shook those thoughts from his mind, his parents weren't trying to abandon him, right? Of course they would just ship him off to a completely different country. A country where his two older brothers lived.

Yaz's eyes widened in realization, but before he could complete his thought, he felt someone tap his shoulder. He whipped around to find a young-ish man in a security uniform. Great, just what he needed.

"Um excuse me sir….b-but there is no smoking in the terminal." The guard said. For a moment, Yaz had to admire this guard's English. Sure it was slightly broken, and a little hard to understand with the thick Japanese accent the guard had, still he spoke better English than some Americans he knew. Regardless, Yaz was in the middle of some big epiphany, and this damn guard had to go and ruin it. Yaz scowled and turned to face the guard completely.

"I don't see a no smoking sign around here? Do you?" He snapped. The guard jumped a bit before regaining composure. Or he tried to regain what composure he had. To be fair, this guard had a lot of guts, not everyone would walk straight up to Yaz and call him out. Yaz was a big man, standing about 6`2 and weighing a little over 200 lbs. He had short, somewhat curly brown hair that contrasted his pale, sea foam green eyes. While most of his family had rounded faces with soft features, his face was more angular, complete with a strong jawline and thick, bushy eyebrows. He had stubble as well, compared to the rest of his family, who tended to be clean shaven.

The guard scowled back and pointed to a nearby post. On the post was a flyer with a picture of a lit cigarette with a circle and a line through it. While the language was Japanese, it didn't take a genius to understand the flyer said "no smoking". Yaz glared at the flyer before turning back to the guard, his scowl getting even colder. "So what? It's one cigarette, like one fucking cigarette is going to contaminate the airport's entire supply of oxygen." Yaz growled in a grumpy manner. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with this nonsense. Why couldn't this guard just leave him be? He wasn't bothering anybody. All he wanted to do was to smoke one cigarette and think about his issues. Was that too much to ask?

Yaz and the guard stared each other down, neither man willing to budge. A small crowd had gathered around. Concerned glances were being exchanged all around the group. After a few moments more, Yaz finally relented, this wasn't even worth it, a disagreement over one measly cigarette wasn't worth being arrested and sent back to the states. Yaz sighed and turned from the guard, bitterness in his voice. "Fine…I'm going okay." He muttered, he grabbed his luggage and made his way outside away from the guard and that obnoxious crowd of people. Didn't they have anything better to do than to watch and argument between an airport security guard and a grade A American asshole?

He stepped outside and took a deep breath trying his best to get his emotions under control, he had to work on that. He exhaled slowly before taking one last drag on the cigarette he had all but forgotten about. He dropped the cigarette and crushed it under his foot. He looked up and dragged his suitcase to the curb. Outside the terminal was just as lively as inside the terminal, cars zooming by, dropping people off and picking them up. People making idle conversation.

People, so much people. Yaz sat down on the curb. His suitcase right by his side. He pulled out his phone and texted his friend Carson back home. Carson Turner was probably Yaz's one and only friend back in Los Angeles. The two had known each other since the third grade, Carson was more of a troublemaker with a knack for making friends, while Yaz was the quiet, shy friend who enjoyed the company of a few friends over the company of a huge group. Over the years friends came and went. For Yaz, it wasn't that big of a deal, but for Carson, every friend that drifted away seemed to take a piece of him with them. Yaz was never sure why, but Carson got upset when a friend left his circle. Maybe it was a form of security for Carson, he did come from a broken home after all. Perhaps his group of friends acted sort of like a second family for Carson, so when one of his friends left, it was like a family member leaving. In that way, Yaz could see how losing a friend would be a sad event.

Yaz texted Carson for a while, discussing the flight to Tokyo, the sights and sounds of the airport. He decided to keep the story about the run in with guard out of the discussion. Carson was normally chiding Yaz for his hair trigger temper. He was always telling Yaz to "let it go" and "it isn't a big deal." In a way, Carson was sort of the voice of reason for Yaz. He could always be real with Carson, he could always confide in Carson. He hated to admit it, but he missed Carson greatly, and he hadn't even been gone for 24 hours.

While he was busy texting Carson, Yaz didn't notice an ominous figure sneaking up behind him. The figure leaned down, making sure not to alert Yaz. "Heya, watcha doing boy?" The figure whispered. Yaz shot up in alarm, nearly jumping out of his own skin. Normally, he wasn't jumpy or nervous, maybe it was the fact he was in a foreign land that put him on edge.

"Jesus! Fuuuu!" Yaz cried in surprise. A hearty laugh responded to his surprise. Whoever this was, thought it would be real funny to spook Yaz. Yaz's reaction went from surprised to sour very quickly, who was the asshole who thought it was real funny to scare a Yastrempski man. "Heya dipshit…I don't know who you think you are, but deciding to sneak up on me like that, was a really bad mo….." He paused as he turned to face the figure. It was a man in his mid-twenties, most likely. He had short, dark black hair, chocolate brown eyes and an aura of smugness that drove Yaz up the wall.

Yep, that was defiantly Frank, the oldest of the Yastrempski brothers. Frank had gotten his laughter under control enough to step forward and embrace his younger brother in a tight hug. "Ah…it's so good to see you Yazzie! It's been awhile since we've seen our baby brother." Frank said merrily. Yaz awkwardly wrapped his arms around Frank to return the hug, but he kept silent. He wasn't really sure what to feel right now. It was an odd combination of surprise, relief, slight joy and extreme bitterness, with a bit indifference thrown in for good measure. He couldn't help but feel a little betrayed by his parents, but then again, it was nice to know he wasn't fully alone in Japan.

"It's uh…nice to see you too Frank, wish you got here a little sooner, there was this security guard who was being a complete shithead to me." Yaz replied. Frank threw back his head and emitted another hearty laugh. Frank seemed to always see through Yaz.

"Uh-huh, and I guess you were just minding your own business right, all nice and innocent right. Sweet and gentle Yazzie just minding his own business when all of a sudden." Yaz frowned when he heard the sarcastic remark from his brother.

"I get it alright, can we please get out of here?" Yaz asked in a slightly annoyed tone. Frank only shrugged as he grabbed Yaz's luggage and led the younger brother to his car, and from there, they took off, headed for Frank's and David's place. The car ride was uneventful, unless one considered an argument over what to listen to an event. Soon enough, Frank and Yaz were out of the heart of Tokyo and were descending into a neighborhood one could only describe as dreary suburbia. The houses all looked the same, and so did the shops. It was eerie, like stepping into a town from a creepy 1950s era sitcom.

"We're almost there, just a block to go." Frank announced, Yaz could only give an indifferent grunt as the jet lag seemed to be catching up with him, not to mention he didn't get a bit of sleep on the plane over. He started dozing before he felt the car come to a stop. Had they finally reached their destination? Yaz peeled one eye open as he peered over to the driver's seat. Frank had rolled down the window and was chatting with a man, a man who looked around Yaz's age. While Yaz couldn't make out much, the man did seem to be a high schooler, he appeared too young to be a college student. Also, the fact he was wearing some sort of school uniform was a dead giveaway.

Yaz was so busy watching Frank and the man interact, he didn't notice someone approaching from his side. A soft knock on the window caught his attention. "Hm?" He wondered aloud, he turned around, only to be greeted by something straight out of a horror movie. There was a girl pressed up against the glass of the window, her breathing seemingly fogging it up. Yaz jumped in his seat, emitting an embarrassingly shrill cry of fear. The girl jumped away from the window, alarm and concern apparent in her bright blue eyes. Frank jumped slightly and turned to Yaz

"What's wrong Yazzie?" He asked. He noticed the young woman standing by Yaz's window and shook his head, chuckling softly. "You don't need to worry about Sayori, Yazzie, she would never hurt a fly. Yaz took a few deep breaths to calm himself, before his surprised state returned to one of indifference. He rolled down his window and glared at the girl. For her part, Sayori flashed him a giant, toothy smile.

"Hiya!" She said in an awfully chipper tone. The corner of Yaz's mouth twitched, giving off a slight half smile. To be honest, while her personality was pretty much the complete opposite of his, he did admire her friendliness, he could see her upbeat attitude being quite contagious. Still, he hoped that she wouldn't try and get close to him, same with her boyfriend or whatever he was.

"Uh….hey." Yaz said awkwardly as he watched her. Jesus, everything about this girl rubbed Yaz the wrong way. There was an awkward silence between the two for a moment, as Yaz was trying to remember her name. How could he forget her name, Frank just said it, was Yaz that forgetful, or no, he was just incredibly dense.

"You're Yaz right? Frank and David's brother?" Sayori asked. Yaz nodded slowly, knowing what to say in response, but for some reason, not finding the voice to. "Oh! Wow! It's nice to meet you, I'm Sayori, and the guy talking to Frank is my best friend for life Norichi!" Sayori continued. Yaz glanced over at Norichi, taking in his features. To say he was underwhelming was an understatement. His short black hair and dark brown eyes gave off a sense of mediocrity. The fact he looked undersized as well made it hard to imagine him actually being in high school. Still, Yaz decided to keep his mouth shut about these observations, the las thing he wanted to do was to feel guilty about hurting someone's feeling by simply making a correct observation.

"It's nice to meet you too Sayori…I guess" He muttered flatly. Sayori took notice of this and frowned and took a step closer to the car. Yaz inwardly groaned when she did this. Please stop, please just leave me alone, I'm not really that into making friends right now he thought to himself.

"Eh…are you alright, I, I didn't say anything that upset you, did I?" Sayori asked genuinely. Yaz cringed slightly. Why was she being nice to him? They didn't even know each other.

"No….I'm fine, I'm just…tired." Yaz said, half lying to Sayori in order to distance himself. She was certainly nosy that was for sure. Yaz sighed, before glancing back at Sayori, she offered him a smile, but it really didn't do much to lift his bitter mood. He turned to Frank and hit him on the shoulder. "Can we get out of here, I'm tired as shit, and honestly, I think I would rather suck on a muffler than make small talk with strangers." He said in a grumpy manner. Frank looked at him in surprise for a moment, before giving his younger brother an annoyed glance.

"Alright Yazzie, we're going, there is no need to be difficult." Frank said, somewhat scolding his younger brother for his rude outburst. Yaz huffed and looked the other way, not really in the mood to discuss things with Frank. "Sorry guys, I could stay and chat all day, but Mr. Edgelord here needs his beauty sleep." Yaz gave Frank the bird, though Frank was facing the other way, so the gesture didn't have as much punching power as Yaz would've liked.

"Ah…it's no trouble, we'll just see you later I guess." Norichi said. Sayori made her way over to the driver side as well, giving Frank a hug and bidding them farewell. A few moments later, Frank's car pulled into a driveway. Yaz looked up from his phone and stared at the cookie cutter abode he now called home. It was standard two story house, which of course, looked nearly identical to every other house on the block.

"Well, this is it." Frank said, cutting the engine and turning to Yaz, a half smirk on his face. "Welcome to Japan, little brother."


	2. Chapter 2

To say that Yaz slept like a log was an understatement. He hadn’t slept a wink while the plane over, he had been too nervous. This was all so new to him. The light peeked through the closed blinds and hit Yaz right in the face, it was almost like nature was trying to tell him to get up. Yaz stirred slightly and grumbled when he cracked an eye upon to check the time. Almost immediately, he was blinded by the sun’s rays. “Gah! Fucking piece of shit sun!” Yaz yelled as he pulled his covers over his head, and tried to get back to sleep. In the back of his mind however, he knew he had to get up. It was almost impossible for him to get back to sleep. Besides, today would be his first day at his new school. There was no way he could miss it. Not that he was excited about going, but David and Frank would never let him hear the end of it if he skipped.

He slowly rolled out of bed. Plopping down onto the floor with a thud. He groaned softly, he really didn’t want to go today. Maybe he could fake being sick, then he could stay I bed all day I he wanted to. Then again, knowing his luck. Norichi and Sayori would probably stop by after school to check on him if he did miss school. He stood to his feet, a little woozy, he grunted to himself and placed a hand against his head, trying to ease the dizziness in his skull. After a few moments, the spinning stopped and Yaz walked over to his door way. A chin-up bar had been installed a few days prior to Yaz’s arrival. It was Frank’s idea, go figure. Yaz lept up and grabbed a hold of the bar. Grunting with effort, Yaz preformed 25 chin ups, before dropping down onto the floor to preform 25 push ups. Yaz repeated the cycle two more times, getting a nice sweat going. He peeled himself off the ground and went to do 50 squats.

He wasn’t a bodybuilder, although he did do this exercise every morning for the last 5 years. Staying in shape wasn’t that hard to do, it was the fact that everyone expected him to excel in sports that pissed him off. “You would be so good at football, you’re built for it, I bet you could be a starter day one” his mother or father would always say. Never mind the fact Yaz hated football, they were always trying to get him to join some kind of club or organization, to make more friends. Apart from Carson, Yaz didn’t have many friends, acquaintances sure, people that he was polite yet indifferent to, you bet, but friends….. well, Yaz could count the number of real friends he had on one hand.

It was sad, in a way. More often than not Yaz secretly wanted to be included in things, he wanted to belong. However the fact he was more pessimistic and cynical than most other people was a turn off. Being overly friendly to complete strangers wasn’t really Yaz’s forte. Most of the time he could deal with being alone, he was used to it after all but every now and again, he wished…..he wished someone would invite him to go out, to do something, anything really.

Perhaps it was time to let go of…..her. She was gone, and maybe it was for the best. Yaz scowled as he reminisced about his last relationship he had. It was….troubled, to say the least. Yaz sighed as stood and shook those thoughts from his mind and headed into the bathroom for a quick shower. He let the cool water rush over him before he stepped out and changed into his school uniform, to say it was not his style was an understatement. Still, he only had to wear it only a few hours a day, so it wouldn’t be so bad.

Yaz was about to head for school when there was a soft knocking at his door. “Oh boy I wonder who that is?” He asked rhetorically, he walked over to his bedroom door and opened it slowly, only to reveal the glowing smile of Frank, Yaz scowled slightly, how in hell are you always in a chipper and upbeat mood Frank? You getting some from that one girl you met at the bar or something? Yaz thought to himself. “Good morning sleeping beauty! Are you ready for your first day of Japanese high school?” Frank asked his younger brother, Yaz looked at Frank with a unreadable expression. What kind of question was that? Of course he was ready for school! “I have my fucking uniform on, don’t I?” Yaz asked flatly. Frank’s beaming smile disappeared when Yaz responded sourly.  
“  
Christ Yazzie, what crawled up your ass this morning?” Frank asked. Yaz rolled his eyes and walked briskly past his older brother.

“It’s nothing man, look do you need something? I was going to just head out now.” Yaz replied, looking over at his shoulder at the eldest Yastrempski brother. 

“Well…I thought, since it was going to be your first day of school, maybe you could join me and David for breakfast?” Frank said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Of course, Yaz should’ve known Frank would pull something like this. Under pretty much any circumstances, Yaz never had breakfast with the family, or more specifically, his brothers. Back home, he dreaded the Saturday mornings he would have endure spending with Frank and David, listening to them go on about their achievements in the classroom or on the field. They would always chide him if he didn’t stack up with their lofty standards. Why can’t you be more Frank or David? You would enjoy school more if you were like them. That’s what his parents would always tell him, or, what they implied, at least from Yaz’s point of view.

Yaz sneered, turning back to face the stairs leading down to the main hallway. “Thanks, but I’m good. I’m not even hungry, and besides, I’ve got to get going anyway.” Yaz said flatly Frank frowned slightly, disappointed by his brother’s dismissal.

“School doesn’t start for another hour and a half Yazzie, you have got time to kill.” Frank said, his smile returning, if not a little more reserved. Yaz looked back once more, sighing to himself, he knew he didn’t have to leave right that moment, the fact he was willing to leave so early to avoid Frank and David was telling, even when they were kids, they didn’t have the easiest relationship, to say the least. 

“Yeah….but I have to shit to do before the first bell rings so if you excuse me…” Yaz started making his way to the top of the steps, before he felt a hand grip his shoulder, hard. He was whipped around to be greeted with a slightly chilling visage, Frank’s face had darkened dramatically, and his cheerful grin was replaced with a confrontational glare, his brown eyes shooting Yaz a cold look of slight contempt.

“Drake Douglas Yastrempski, we haven’t seen you in god knows how long, David and I have been looking forward to seeing you. You get here, you insult a couple of kids for no damn reason, and now you’re going out of your fucking way to avoid the only family you have over here. After all we did for you, taking you in and all that jazz. The least you can do is show us some fucking gratitude, because if you can’t even do that…..” Frank trailed off, Yaz glared back at his older brother, his temper threating to bubble over. This guy, is my own brother, and he’s guilt tripping me…of fucking course he is. Why does he do this all the damn time , oh I now, it’s because, even though you paint yourself as this friendly and outgoing guy, you really just a manipulative douchebag Yaz thought to himself as he glared hard at his older brother. After what seemed like an eternity, Yaz finally relented, perhaps school could wait a while longer.

“Fine…but this is the only time I’m doing this shit.” Yaz growled. Strangely enough, once Yaz finally agreed to have breakfast with his brothers, Frank’s demeanor reverted back to his normally friendly and outgoing self. 

“Very good, just come down whenever you are ready.” Frank said, turning around and headed downstairs to the kitchen, and by extension, the dining room. Yaz groaned inwardly, he didn’t want to do this, he didn’t want to have to face his brothers. However, if this kept Frank off his back, if only for a few moments, than it would be totally worth it. Yaz made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. His sense of smell was assaulted by the glorious aroma of fried bacon, scrambled eggs and toasted bread. Damn, an actual breakfast? What’s the occasion? Yaz asked himself as he set his stuff down and took a seat at the table. Sitting across from Yaz was the middle Yastrempski brother, David. David was much more reserved than either Frank or Yaz, and that was saying something. Like Yaz, David had short, brown hair and dark green, almost emerald colored eyes. Unlike Yaz and Frank, David had a slimmer build. He was also slightly taller than Yaz, making him the tallest of the brothers, his skin tone was also quite dark for a Caucasian man, leading to Frank joking about David secretly being adopted.

“Good morning Yaz, did you sleep well?” David asked, looking up from his laptop at his younger brother. Yaz grunted softly, leaning back in his chair slightly

“I guess you could say that David, jet lag is a real bitch though.” He joked, offering David a half smile. David, in turn chuckled softly, shaking his head while doing so. 

“Hm…interesting way of describing jet lag, but I agree…more or less.” David paused a moment, pushing his black framed glasses up onto the bridge of his nose. Yaz laughed softly in response. While his relationship with David wasn’t perfect, it seemed Yaz was closer to David than he was to Frank. Maybe it was because David was simply more down to Earth than his boisterous brother. Whenever David and Yaz were younger, they would always find something they enjoyed to do together, whether it be video games, or watching cartoons, or hell, even going outside and throwing the baseball around for a while. 

“What do you think about Japan so far Yaz?” David asked. Yaz deadpanned and sighed. Did David just ask that? Didn’t he realize Yaz just got in last night? 

“It’s okay…I guess, I mean, I really haven’t spoken too many of the locals yet, so I guess we’ll have to wait and see if I put a bullet in my head rather than live here.” Yaz responded in somewhat joking manner. David laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, while he never got his brothers dark, somewhat twisted sense of humor, the fact David knew he was just joking made him feel a little bit better. Recently, David had overheard about the incidents Yaz had gotten himself into, and it worried him. Of course, David wasn’t one to pull someone off to the side to discuss his concerns, it wasn’t in his nature to take things into his own hands. If he honest with himself, he was a bit of a fatalist.

David’s thoughts were cleared when he noticed Frank walking over to the table his two younger brothers were sitting at. The eldest Yastrempski sibling place a few large plates on the table. On said plates were an assortment or breakfast meats, such as bacon and sausage. There were also small mountains of eggs and fried hash browns. It seemed Frank went all out for breakfast that morning.

“Geez Frank, you didn’t have to make all of this, we short on food enough already, I don’t really feel like making a trip to the market today.” David said. Frank just chuckled lightly as he took his seat across from his brother. 

“Oh will you relax David, we’re fine, it’s not like we’re living in a third world country you know. We can afford a little extra once in a while anyways….besides I only made breakfast today because its Yazzie’s first day at a new school. Call it, a celebration of sorts, if you will.” Frank remarked. Yaz rolled his eyes and looked at the food on the table. While there was nothing explicably unappetizing about it, Yaz still wasn’t that hungry. Normally he would just grab a coffee and a few donuts, he never felt the need to stay around the house any more than he needed to in the morning. It wasn’t like it mattered anyway. His folks were normally never around in the morning, or if they were, they were too busy caught up in their jobs or their own social standing to ask him how he was doing, or what was going on in his life at that moment. Yaz sighed before spooning some eggs onto his plate. He looked over to his brothers, who seemed to already be eating and speaking ferverntly about the day ahead of them.  
Yaz tuned them out as he ate slowly, wishing he was anywhere but here. He was so lost in his thoughts, he jumped when Frank slammed a fist down onto the table to get his attention.

“Yazzie! where you even listening to a word I was saying?” Frank asked, arching an eyebrow in suspicion. Yaz looked over at him, before gazing over to David, who in turn, seemed far more intrested in the book he had been reading all morning than jumping in to a conversation with Frank and Yaz.

“Uh....maybe...but just in case, how bout you go over what you said, one more time.” Yaz responded somewhat sheepishly. Frank rolled his eyes and sighed, shaking his head. Yaz couldn’t help but feel a little irked by this, he had a lot on his plate right now, god forbid he tune out what Frank was saying for two seconds so he could focus.

“I was telling David...that you should try and branch out while your here.” Frank said. Yaz had to resist the urge to roll his eyes in annoyance. His brother was just like his parents in some aspects, this being one of them.

“You know I’m not very good with meeting new people, to be honest I’m sort of content with just going to school, getting decent grades and not really causing any trouble.” Yaz responded honestly. Frank frowned deeply, while David had a neutral look. Yaz looked between them and sighed. “Look...it’s probably in everyone’s best intrest if they let me deal with people, when I wan to.” He added, emphasising the last part of that statment. David seemed to have a slight look of approval, he nodded slowly in agreement. Frank, on the other hand, glared coldly at his little brother.

“Oh come now....don’t tell me you’re going to do the same thing you did back in the states, this is a fresh start for you Yazzie, why don’t you make the most of it and at least try to make actual friends?” Frank asked. Yaz’s mood shifted suddenly, he recognized that tone. Behind the pleasant facade was a venomous motive. Yaz could feel his temper starting to boil up again, this was not how he wanted to start the day, but if Frank wanted to do this, Yaz would be more than happy to oblige him.

“Sorry....dosen’t really sound like something that interests me, feel free to go ahead and come to school and make a jackass of yourself if you want.” Yaz shot back. Frank growled at the insult, he stood to his feet suddenly, glaring at his brother with a look that could kill.

“What the fuck is wrong with you! Why are you so against making friends? God knows you need it, especially since you’ll be the only foreign student there!” Frank barked. Yaz scowled and stood up quickly as well, he marched over to Frank and got in his face, who was glaring daggers at Yaz in return.

“Why do you care so much...huh? It’s none of your goddamn business who I associate with!” Yaz snapped back angrily

“Because all you do most days is just sit around and mope, it pisses me off you little shit!” Frank yelled. “It’s bad enough I have to call you my brother at times, with you being all mopey and shit. We agreed to take you in, the least you can do is not act like a total freak and you know, try and actually have a life.” Yaz gritted his teeth when Frank brought this up. Quit guilt tripping me you piece of shit he thought as he clenched his fists. Yaz had never struck one of his siblings out of anger, but Frank was dangerously close to getting decked.

“Alright, that’s enough! Both of you cool it.” David said firmly as he walked in between Yaz and Frank, pushing them apart. There was a uneasy silence as Yaz and Frank glared coldly at each other. Yaz couldn’t help but clench and unclench his fists, his breathing heavy and labored, he could feel himself sweating slightly as he glared at his older brother. David looked back and fourth between Yaz and Frank, before eventually shaking his head and speaking once. “You two can be such children sometimes, you know that.” He paused and turned to Frank, a hard scowl forming on his face. “Frank, I know you mean well, but you shouldn’t pressure or guilt trip Yazzie into making friends here, he needs to do it organically.” David scolded, slowly, Frank’s hard gaze turned into a neutral glance, before turning into a look of remorse. 

“Ah shit....look, I’m sorry Yazzie, I didn’t mean what I said, I’m not sure what even came over me just now.” Frank said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as looked everywhere except Yaz. Yaz for his part, snorted in irritation and rolled his eyes. He looked over at the clock on the wall and noticed school would be starting pretty soon.

“I’m outta here, I’ll be back later on.”Yaz suddenly as he walked over to the table, picking up his backpack and heading out the front door before anymore words could be exchanged between the brothers. Despite what seemed like a genuine apology by Frank, Yaz couldn’t shake the sour mood he found himself in that morning. He fished a cigarette brick out of his pocket and pulled a cigarette out , he placed it against his lips and lit the the end, the lighter’s single flame engulfed the butt of the cigarette. Yaz took a long drag as he began walking down the road towards the school. While it didn’t do much, it did help his nerves somewhat as he drew closer. As he got closer to the campus, he noticed the streets around him start to fill with bodies, much to his dismay. He grumbled something inaudible under his breaths as he made his way through the crowd, what was with some of these people, some of them seemed far more interested in making small talk then getting to class.

Yaz shook his head and grumbled some more , the cigarette in his mouth burning away and producing the strong smell of tobacco. A few other students glance his way, really noticing him for the first time. The more students he passed, the more he could feel their eyes on him. A uneasy feeling crept into him, his stomach forming knots as he slowed his walk. 

“Hey.....Yazzie!” A feminine voice called out from the crowd. Yaz jumped slightly and turned back around to face a mob of students make their way to school. He waited a few moments before he began wondering if he was hearing things, he turned back to face the direction of the school, only to come face to face with the red- blonde, blue eyed Sayori. “Morning Yazzie-Kun!” She greeted happily.

Yaz jumped hard, the cigarette in his mouth became dislodged by the sudden movement, it tumbled the ground, extinguishing itself when it fell in a small puddle. 

“Ah jeez!” Yaz cried in surprise , taking a few off balance steps backwards. Sayori stood there, a surprised look on her face, as if she didn’t expect the young American boy to react the way he did. Yaz placed a hand against his chest, his heart rate slowly returning to normal. “What the hell? Don’t you know it’s rude to sneak up on people like that!?” He snapped sourly, his nerves finally subsiding . Sayori flinched slightly when he snapped, a slight frown appearing on her face, normally Yaz returned the gesture, suddenly feeling slightly bad for yelling at her.

“I’m ...I’m sorry Yazzie, I guess...I sort of got overly excited when I saw you walking to school, and I thought maybe...” She looked away for a moment, she pushed her index fingers together nervously, “I thought maybe you like to walk with me and Nori, so you wouldn’t have to walk alone.” she said with a half smile. Yaz arched an eyebrow in confusion, not knowing she had been walking with that guy friend of hers. Yaz suddenly felt another presence amongst them and looked to his left, noticing that Norichi had joined them, the man was stood there awkwardly, trying his best not look slightly uncomfortable. Yaz turned back to Sayori.

“That’s all, you just wanna walk with me.....why, no offense, but I’m not the nicest guy to be around.” He stated honestly.

“Well...it was just an offer, you’re new here right? I know if I was going to school in a whole new place, walking there with a few friendly faces would calm my nerves.” Sayori responded. Yaz looked at her , surprised. She actually made a good point, beneath his grumpy exterior, Yaz was a nervous wreck right now, perhaps just walking them would calm him, he didn’t have to talk to them, right?

“Fine, I guess I’ll walk with you guys, on the condition you never call me Yazzie-Kun again.” Yaz stated, resisting the urge to shudder. Sayori ‘s smile returned, even bigger than before as she pumped a fist in the air. 

“Yeah! I knew I could convince you, don’t worry Yazzie! Me and Nori will make sure your time here will be great.” She said in a cheerful manner. Yaz couldn’t help but roll his eyes slightly, starting to regret saying yes. “Anyways let’s get going, we don’t want la.....ahhhh!” Sayori suddenly cried as she tripped over her own feet and started falling . Before she could face plant however, Norichi rushed over quickly and caught her in mid fall.

“You alright?” Norichi asked. Sayori looked up at him, a slight blush appearing on her face.

“I-I.....I’m fine Nori....t-thank you.” She said. Norichi helped Sayori regain her balance. “Alright you guys, we should get going, we don’t want Yazzie-Kun in trouble, now do we?” Sayori asked, turning heel and making a break for the school, Norichi following close behind her.

“Uff-da...this is going to be a long day.” Yaz muttered as he walked after Norichi and Sayori.


End file.
